In a solid-state image pickup device, an effective design area is reduced along with pixel miniaturization, and it is therefore difficult to fulfill pixel characteristics only by shrinking the sizes of conventional photodiodes and transistors.
In order to achieve the miniaturization while fulfilling pixel characteristics, it is necessary not only to increase the degree of the sharing of pixels and reduce the number of transistors per pixel but also to efficiently arrange the photodiodes and the transistors.